


As Dark As Night

by KailaDarcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailaDarcy/pseuds/KailaDarcy
Summary: Severus became the Dark Lord's horcrux in exchange for his life. Now he is haunted by what remains of the Dark Lord. According to a prophecy, one woman can free him from this curse...unless the darkness consumes them both.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain fell from a sky so dark that Kinsey was almost certain the sun would never shine again. Thunder rumbled, shaking her to her core as lightning struck somewhere close by, lighting up the forest in front of her for a split second before the darkness fell again. Kinsey trembled. She couldn't remember getting out of bed, let alone leaving her mother's old Victorian house that they had just moved in to. Yet here she was, soaked to the bone, wearing nothing but her thin slip of a night gown, out in the middle of who knows where.

"I'm ok. Just breathe," She told herself, slowly turning in a circle and squinting her eyes in an attempt to see where she was. Their new home was at the end of an older, worn down street called Spinner's End, but she didn't remember passing a forest to get there. She didn't remember a forest being in the area at all.

Lightning flashed across the sky and a tall, shadowy figure stepped out of the woods. He had broad shoulders, a fit build, and shoulder-length hair as black as the night around them. Another flash of lightning revealed a dark gaze that quickly travelled down her form in appreciation.

She wrapped her arms around herself. Her night gown clung to her curves and was probably see through at this point, thanks to all the rain. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He countered, "you are, after all, the one who is trespassing."

His rich baritone voice somehow reached past her fear and sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach. "I'm sorry," she apologized nervously, "I seem to have gotten lost."

"How did you get here?" He asked curiously. From his tone of voice, she could tell he was frowning, even if his face was cast in shadows.

"I don't remember that either. The last thing I remember is going to sleep." She confessed as lightning flashed again.

He smirked as he stepped from the woods and made his way towards her. "Such a vivid dream, is it not?"

The way he moved sent her heart fluttering against her mind's better judgment. Long fingers reached out to tilt her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze. Heat shot through her at his touch, chasing away the chill of the rain. "Don't be nervous. You were born for this."

"Born for what?" She asked breathlessly.

"For me." He answered smugly, tilting his head towards hers.

Before his lips could touch hers, movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Something ugly and white was limping towards them, hunched over and deformed. Her fears flared back to life, catching in her throat.

"Don't look at it." He ordered, turning her around so that he stood between her and the creature. "Look at me. See me. It's a dream, Kinsey. Control it."

"A dream," she repeated, clenching her eyes shut.

"Look at me," he demanded, more urgently this time.

Her eyes flew open as his fingers laced with hers, making her feel safe again. She met his gaze and willed away the world around them. Just like that it vanished. Now they were in a small bedroom, lit by a warm fireplace.

"I tell you to control the dream and a bedroom is what you wish for?" He teased lightly, looking around.

"It's just a dream, right?" She pointed out mischievously, "If so, this is the part where you kiss me."

"Is it?" He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head towards her again. His fingers gripped her hips, backing her up until her legs touched the edge of the bed. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

She lifted her hands to tangle them in his hair and his lips met hers. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she parted her for him, letting him in. One of his hands slipped around her neck, but she wasn't afraid anymore. Just like that the fear had vanished, leaving her aching for a stranger who's name she didn't even know. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulled him onto the bed with her, letting him straddle her waist. If this was just a dream, she didn't need to know his name. She didn't need to know anything other than the way he tasted and the way his hands roaming over her body, tugging up her nightgown.

Her hands ran down his chest and he gasped, moving his lips down to her collarbone. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed himself against her, a bulge forming in pants that suddenly felt much too tight. He pulled the nightgown up over her head and threw it to the floor, grinding his hips against hers and letting his lips fall to her breast. Her nipples hardened as he teased with his teeth and swirled with his tongue, letting his finger play with the other.

"Don't stop," Kinsey moaned as he pulled away from her.

"I don't intend to," He answered lightly, quickly unfastening the buttons of his robes.

Before he could return his attention to her body, the door of the room thundered as someone began pounding on it from the other side. Kinsey flinched, quickly sitting up and wrapping her arms around herself.

"He found us," He breathed, his eyes finding hers again.

"Who found us?" Kinsey asked, her eyes widening as the pounding become louder, only drowned out by a sudden roar.

He swallowed hard and lifted his chin, regret in his eyes. "You will know me," he answered with a determination that startled her. "Whether he wants you to or not. I will have you."

"I don't understand," Kinsey objected.

"It's time to wake up," he ordered sharply.

"Wait!" Kinsey reached for him, but he shoved her back, jarring her, and the room around them went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Kinsey woke up in a cold sweat. Her skin itched as though the shadows had chased her straight out of the nightmare. And what a strange nightmare it had been. It still felt so real. She could still hear the man's voice as though her were right next to her. Butterflies still danced in her stomach from its rich baritone and the way his dark hair fell in a mess around his shoulders. He hadn't been attractive in the traditional sense of the word, but Kinsey couldn't help but feel a strange attachment to him. She wanted to see him again…but without the heavy darkness and scary storm lingering over their heads.

Kinsey sighed. Count on her to end up attracted to a stranger straight out of a nightmare. That's what had gotten her into this mess in the first place. She wouldn't have to live with her mother now if she hadn't fallen for a big oaf who ended up acting like a nightmare. When she'd finally gotten up the courage to leave him, he hadn't wanted to take no for an answer. The aurors wouldn't interfere because, technically, he hadn't done anything wrong. The situation had left her feeling as though she had no choice but to move, and her mother had already been in the process of moving at the time. This was supposed to be a fresh start. Now she was dreaming of dark-haired men in black robes hunted by some strange creature.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed with herself. As she began getting dressed for the day, though, the butterflies stayed with her. She made her way downstairs to make breakfast for her and her mother, but when she reached the living room she hesitated. Something about the house felt off. She drew her wand as she caught sight of the open door and a chill went through her. Her mother was never awake before her, and even if she was, she wouldn't be so reckless as to leave the door open.

Kinsey quickly ran to shut it, but before she could reach it her wand was knocked from her hand. Another hand was clamped over her mouth and she was apparated away before she could even see who had grabbed her.

Whoever had grabbed her shoved her away and Kinsey stumbled forward.

"Careful!" A male voice snapped with a heavy accent. "Severus will murder you if you 'arm 'is pet!"

Kinsey turned around to see a tall man with a red streak down the side of his long brown hair. He wore plaid pants, a dark jacket, and a fingerless glove on one hand. The woman with him, who had been holding her when they had apparated, had long black curls, a black corseted top and tight black pants beneath a long black trench coat. Neither of them looked particularly friendly.

"If the pet can't survive a bit of rough handling, she's certainly not suitable for Severus, is she?" The woman cooed at her. Her gaze slowly traveled down Kinsey's form, inspecting her as though to make sure she was truly fit for whatever they had planned for her.

"I'm no one's pet!" Kinsey lashed out at her, horrified by the thought. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" She demanded, looking around for a way out. They were blocking the only door, and even if she could get to it, she wasn't sure what would be waiting for her on the other side. There was a fireplace to her left, and to her right was a single armchair positioned in front of a full length mirror.

"It's not what we want, beau'iful." The man answered, "Though we 'ave been waiting for you. I was starting to think that old prophet was a fake when Severus' house stood empty for two years."

"Yeah, but here she is, just like the prophet said." The woman answered.

"Who are you?" Kinsey asked again, trying to understand exactly what it was they were talking about.

"We're your new best friends. I'm Scabior, and this 'ere is Bella. You're going to 'elp us free Severus from a little curse he's been put under." The man answered finally, taking a step towards her. Kinsey quickly took a step back away from him, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "We can do this the easy way or the 'ard way, but you will be cooperating."

"I prefer the hard way," Bella sneered, "tends to be more fun for me."

"I'm not a curse breaker," Kinsey objected, "You've got the wrong person."

"No," Bella answered, "I think you're going to do nicely." Bella grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards the door, Scabior shoving her from behind.

"Now be a good little vixen and work your magic," Scabior whispered in her ear as they dragged her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop shoving me! I can walk!" Kinsey snarled as she caught sight of the staircase they were heading towards.

"We're not going to hurt you," Scabior said as though her were trying to reassure her. "We have orders to bring you in alive."

"Orders from who?" Kinsey asked, letting them lead her to the bottom of the staircase.

"From me." the voice that answered her was that same smooth baritone voice from her dream. Kinsey whirled around to face him, her eyes widening as she recognized the stranger. "You," He murmured, recognition flashing in his eyes before his expression turned vacant as stone. He turned his gaze towards Scabior and Bella. "Leave us."

"My Lord, she hasn't been cooperative." Bella objected.

"You kidnapped me!" Kinsey snapped at them.

"I said leave us!" He snarled at them.

"Yes, my Lord," Bella replied reluctantly, glaring daggers at Kinsey.

Kinsey lifted her chin, glaring back at her.

Once they disappeared down a separate hallway, Kinsey looked back at the stranger from her dream in awe. "My lord?" She teased lightly, "Is that your name?"

"If you wish," He smirked, stepping towards her. "However, if that will not suffice, you may call me Severus."

"Severus who had me kidnapped because he's under a curse?" She asked, lifting her chin defiantly.

"Scabior talks too much." Severus replied, rolling his eyes, "Come with me. "

"I think you owe me some answers," Kinsey objected, refusing to follow him quite yet.

"After what you've seen, you feel safe enough to talk in the open?" He challenges her.

Kinsey hesitated, remembering the pale, deformed creature that had hunted them. "Did you dream of me last night?"

He stepped back towards her, lowering his voice so that only she could hear him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He smirked, using the same, teasing words he'd said before he'd kissed her. Not only did he dream of her, but they had shared the same dream. Did that mean the creature was real as well?

"How is that possible?" Kinsey asked, a blush creeping up into her cheeks.

"Come with me, and I will tell you what I know." He insisted. He turned on his heel again, and this time she followed him. He led her down the hallway and into a small parlor with ivory colored walls and dark green furniture. He shut the door behind her and cast a silencing charm over the room so that they couldn't be overheard, Once he was certain the room was secure, he turned back to face her.

"I have so many questions that I'm not sure where to start," Kinsey admitted.

"Allow me," He said, motioning for her to sit down. He took the seat across from her, studying her. "I think I prefer the nightgown," He teased lightly, eyeing her black top and jeans.

Heat flooded through her and just like that her comfortable clothes suddenly felt much too confining.

"The creature that hunted us in the dream, is that your curse?" Kinsey asked, struggling to remember what all it was that she wanted to know.

"Not a curse, a mistake. I am his horcrux." Severus explained reluctantly.

A shiver went up her spine at the thought of being attached to such a creature. Then a horrible realization hit her. "Don't you have to die to stop being someone's horcrux? I can't kill you. "

"Nor is death an option that I am particularly fond of. There was a prophecy concerning myself and a woman who would live in my old house on Spinner's End. A prophecy that suggests an alternative but fails to mention exactly what it is that will free me. However, we are among enemies and I fear running short on time. The stronger the creature gets the weaker I become. Soon I won't be able to fight it off, and there are those here who wish for nothing more than to see him return. There are also those who would kill me to prevent it."

"Who are you a horcrux for?" Kinsey asked, dread rising up in her chest.

"Tom Riddle." He answered with a note of hesitation in his voice. "I am a horcrux for the Dark Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

A chill went through her at his words. "You-know-who is trying to return through you?"

Severus nodded, pressing the tips of his fingers together. "The creature you saw is what remains of him.

"What happens to you if he returns?" Kinsey asked, oddly more afraid for him than for herself. She wasn't sure why, but there was soemthing between them that she couldn't explain. Something that she couldn't help but want to explore.

"No one has ever asked me that." Severus frowned, " I assume I will remain intact, unless he chooses to do away with me. I suspect he will, considering my attempts to prevent him from returning."

"I don't know that I can help you," Kinsey said nervously.

"Do you deny that there is something between us beyond what is ordinary?" He pressed, trying to gain some ground with her. "Do you often have visions of people before you meet them? Shared visions, no less."

"Do you often kidnap people rather than asking them for help?" She countered.

"I often find it more efficient to act immediately as seek forgiveness later, yes." He agreed, much to her surprise. "Would you have come with me if I had invited you rather than having you taken?"

Kinsey fell silent, remembering how annoyed she was with herself just that morning. Still, "I might have trusted you more."

Severus' jaw clenched shut and regret flashed through his eyes for only a brief moment before his expression was wiped clean again. "You didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

"No, I don't deny it, but that doesn't mean I can stay here. My mother will worry when I don't come home." She answered.

"She won't," Severus countered. "A note was left for her. You've gone to help a friend and will return in due course. For now, you are...needed here. Do me the honor of staying willingly?"

Kinsey hesitated. This wasn't just about her anymore or whatever it was between them. If the prophecy was true and she didn't stop you-know-who from returning, people could die. Severus would die. The thought of losing him before finding out what this was between them left her trembling. Besides, it didn't sound as though she had much of a choice in the matter.

"I'll stay, for now, but as I said, I'm not certain what I can do to help you." She answered finally.

The corner of his mouth tugged up in another smirk, sending butterflies through her stomach this time. She couldn't help but stare at his mouth, remembering the way it had felt, hot against her skin.

Severus rose to his feet. "In that case, allow me to show you to your rooms."

"Am I to be confined to one room?" Kinsey demanded, refusing to budge until he answered her. Her ex, Liam, had locked her in their bedroom more than once as a form of punishment. It had left her claustrophobic. If Severus would sink to kidnapping to get her here, would he lock her away to keep her here?

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. "I would be a poor host if I chose to confine my willing guests." He pointed out. "I only assumed you would want your own private quarters. However, I can't say I would have many objections should you prefer to share mine?" His dark eyes glinted in the light, daring her to accept.

Kinsey stood up to face him, and instead of backing up to give her space Severus stood his ground, leaving little space between them. She lifted her eyes to his daringly. "I think you'll find me more difficult to seduce in reality than I am when I'm asleep. It was only a dream, remember?"

"Yet, what a vivid dream it was." He returned lightly. He lifted his hand as though to touch her face, but then clenched his fist. "I will have you, Kinsey, and when I do you will beg me for it."

"I don't beg," Kinsey said, her skin tingling at his words even as she moved past him and towards the door. She held it open for him and he led her back down the hallway and up the staircase. for a moment, she was afraid he was leading her back to the room she had first arrived in, but Severus went in the opposire direction.

"Scabior is staying here as well. These are his rooms." Severus pointed out as they began passing closed doors.

"Do you trust him?" Kinsey asked, wondering whether there was anyone he could trust at all.

"Yes," Severus answered hesitantly, "but it would be best not to ask such questions in such an open space."

"Because you don't trust everyone who stays here." Kinsey observed, studying him.

"I believe you'll find loyalties difficult to distinguish, given the circumstances." He explained, but then quickly changed the subject. "These are my rooms, which include a potions laboratory and a small library. I am just across the hall from you." Then he opened the door to her room, and she gasped. It was the same room she had created for them in her dream. It was on the smaller side, with a large bed across from a warm fireplace. One wall was covered with bookshelves and against the other was a wardrobe and a desk.

"We really did have the same dream," Kinsey murmured, stepping into the room.

"Did you doubt it?" Severus asked, studying her reaction with a look that said he was pleased with himself.

"If I had any doubts, I don't know." she answered, glancing back at him with a smile. She turned to face him. "Does this mean you enjoyed it?"

"Have I not made myself clear?" He countered arching an eyebrow at her. "I am not finished with you. Not even close."


	5. Chapter 5

"That seemed to go well," Scabior said, not long after Kinsey had turned in for the evening. She'd spent the day exploring the house and going through Severus' personal library. She'd wanted to research prophecies and how to interpret them. Scabior leaned back in one of the parlor's armchairs and rested his feet on the table in front of him. "Almost too well, in fact. Were you honest with 'er?"

"Did I have a choice?" Severus pointed out. The conversation with Kinsey had taken a toll on him, He was accustomed to taking what he wanted, not opening up and making himself vulnerable to someone he wasn't sure he could trust yet. He'd had a feeling that demanding she cooperate with him with no explanation wouldn't have worked with her. At least, not as quickly as he needed it to.

"It will be better this way. Females enjoy feeling as though they have a choice in things...outside of the bedroom that is." Scabior assured him, studying his friend in amusement.

"What I do with her in the bedroom in none of your concern." Severus snapped at him, suddenly feeling protective of her.

Scabior raised his hands in self defense, "Testy aren't we?" Severus glowered at him and Scabior laughed. "You're fond of this witch, aren't you?"

"I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about," Severus objected.

"Of course not," Scabior returns, not believing him for a second. He hesitated before adding "You do realize she will be targeted if he returns," He warned, "If he finds out about the prophecy, he'll kill her. If he finds out you have feelings for her..." Scabior broke off, but Severus knew what he meant to say. The Dark Lord could make you long for death and would refuse to grant it out of spite.

"Feelings?" Severus repeated defensively, even as his stomach turned at the thought of what the Dark Lord would do to her. "I just met the witch."

"Now, now, we both know that's not true. Even Bella could tell that there was something between you. How long have you been dreaming of her now?" He points out.

"Kinsey is under the impression that it was just one," Severus answered.

"How many for you," Scabior insisted.

Severus hesitated, crossing his arms over his chest before finally giving in. "The visions began after I first heard the prophecy," He admitted finally, "but they've never been as vivid as they are now."

"Now that she's so close," Scabior finished for him.

"She can interact with me in them now...or she did in the most recent one." Severus confessed.

Scabior laughed, "I bet that was...enticing."

"To say the least," Severus agreed, his eyes glinting at the memory. Then his expression changed. "How much does Bella know?" He asked. If Bellatrix discovered what he intended to use Kinsey for, Kinsey was as good as dead.

"Only that you've recruited her as your new pet." Scabior grinned, telling Severus that the cover story was entirely his idea.

"I'm not certain that was wise," Severus objected. "It implies too much."

"It doesn't," Scabior argued. "For all she knows, Kinsey is the Dark Lord's new pet."

"If she finds out otherwise, Kinsey will be in danger." Severus pointed out.

"If she finds out otherwise, it won't be because I've told 'er." Scabior countered. "I know what's at stake, Severus. I wouldn't let her 'arm your witch. You can trust me."

Severus was silent for a long moment before he spoke again. "She will need a few of her belongings from Spinner's End. Will you accompany her to fetch them tomorrow?"

"Are you afraid she won't return?" Scabior asked, "I thought she agreed to stay?"

"She agreed to stay willingly, for now. That doesn't mean she intends to return willingly." Severus pointed out.

"You don't trust her," Scabior muses.

Severus stood up. It was getting late and it had been a long day. "Visions or not," He replied, heading towards the door, "I did just meet her. If she gives you any trouble tomorrow, summon me."

"Why not take her yourself?" Scabior suggested.

"I need to listen to the prophecy again." Severus answered simply, shutting the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kinsey's eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by the same heavy darkness as before. This time, though, she wasn't alone.

"Shhh," Severus breathed, pulling her back into the woods with him. The creature from before, Lord Voldemort, was prowling only feet away from them in the clearing where Kinsey had appeared during the first dream. Severus slowly backed her up away from the edge of the forest until the creature was out of sight. "Get us out of here," He ordered, his arm slipping around her waist and pulling her close.

Kinsey rested her hand on his chest and met his gaze, imagining the flickering warmth of the fireplace in her room. She felt him breathe a sigh of relief as their surroundings changed. The Dark Lord had gotten too close for comfort that time. He had known Kinsey would be there, and he'd come searching for her. Severus had a sneaking suspicion that the Dark Lord knew Kinsey could stop him. He wasn't sure what would happen if he ever caught them, but he was certain that he didn't want to find out.

"We seem to keep meeting like this," Kinsey murmurs, studying the room around her. If she didn't know any better she would think she were awake. The colors were a bit more vivid, but other than that, it appeared just as it did in waking life.

"I told you I wasn't finished with you," Severus teased lightly, stepping back away from her.

Her heart was still racing from the encounter. "Why do we keep appearing there? Can't you control the dream, too?" She demanded.

"I could, but he would be able to track me much easier than he's able to track you." He explained simply, moving past her and sitting down on the bed. He rested his head in his hands and a longing to comfort him flooded through her. Kinsey hesitantly moved to sit next to him.

"This is what you deal with every night? He hunts you, doesn't he?"

"My mind is more vulnerable when I'm asleep than it is when I'm awake. He is seeking a way through to the other side, and he can't find it when I remain so guarded against him."

"You never get to rest do you?"

"I don't want or need your pity," He snapped at her.

"If I'm going to help, I need to understand." She pointed out defensively.

He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before finally conceding. "No, I don't rest as much as I would like, and the more exhausted I am, the stronger he seems to become."

"I don't pity you," She assured him, "You made your choice. Now we just have to find a way to get you out of it."

"Is that so," He murmured, studying her. His eyes darkened, and suddenly her heart began to race for a very different reason.

Severus tilted his head and leaned towards her, his lips softly prodding hers, testing for her reaction. Kinsey leaned into him, parting her lips to allow him greater access. His tongue caressed hers, and Kinsey moaned, heat flooding through her. As his lips moved against hers, his hand came up to her waist, pushing her back onto the bed.

"I said I wasn't going to be easy to seduce," Kinsey breathed as he dropped his lips to her throat, nibbling her collarbone. Her chest rose and fell, and she couldn't help but lift her chin to give him more room.

"While you're awake," Severus reminded her, "We're not awake now."

He slipped his hand beneath her top, stroking his way up to her breast. Heat pooled between her legs. "Any other objections?"

"Not that I can think of," She murmured, arching her hips into his. Her thoughts were scrambled until all she knew was him and how he was making her feel.

He pulled her top up over her head and tossed it to the floor, her bra quickly following. His lips fell to her chest and he took one of her nipples between his teeth, running his tongue around the swollen bud. She tangled her hand in his hair holding him to her. His hand fell to the button of her jeans and he pulled away from her just long enough to be rid of the last of her clothing. His hand slipped down her waist until it found her wet center and began to stroke her there. Her hips arched again as his finger slipped inside of her, thrusting against her until the room began to swim.

"Severus," Kinsey protested as he pulled away from her.

He laughed softly, "Not yet." She fell silent as he quickly unbuttoned his robes, Kinsey reached out and unfastened his pants, helping him undress. She shuddered with desire as his erection fell into view.

Severus hesitated, his eyes devouring every inch of her. Impatient, Kinsey got to her knees and pulled him towards her, her hands finding him member and gently tugging on him. His eyes rolled up and his head fell back as her lips found the tip of him. She stroked him with her tongue and fingers as his hands gripped her hair. "Wait," He breathed, his voice shaking. He shoved her back onto the bed, straddling her waist.

"Tell me you want me," He demanded, nibbling at her collarbone again.

"Please," She breathed, reaching down between them and positioning him at her entrance.

"Please what?" He teased, rubbing himself against her.

"I want you." She answered, just a the door began to shake.

Disappointment flooded through her as Severus whirled around, positioning himself between her and the door. "He found us," He groaned, meeting her gaze with a look of hungry regret.

"Severus," She objected.

"Wake up, Kinsey." He ordered forcefully. "Wake up!"


End file.
